


Finding Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has been kidnapped and Major Crimes is having a hard time finding out who kidnapped him.  Jim is a wreck, as expected, but the gang all help him look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Blair

Finding Blair   
By PattRose  
Summary: Someone has kidnapped dear Blair and it’s up to Major Crimes to find him. There are no clues to be found.   
Warning: Language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 5279

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/findingblair_zpscgqkxjao.jpg.html)

Blair woke up groggily, and looked around the room he was in. Everything was strange and new to him, so he knew it wasn’t somewhere he wanted to be. As he looked around the beautiful living room, furnished so gorgeously, he wondered what type of nightmare this was. He wasn’t tied up, he wasn’t gagged, so what was the deal? Blair could hear someone in the next room. But they seemed to be busy. It was time for Blair to find things out. Every window was closed and locked and Blair couldn’t undo the lock. He tried on all the windows he passed. No way out the windows. Then he tried the front door and found it locked and bolted from the inside. Blair decided to look around. Each room he went in, he was more shocked at how nice this place was. The library was done in cream and orange and had a very settling effect. Blair felt like a room he would love to be in under different circumstances. When he finished all but the kitchen, where he knew someone was at, he started up the stairs. The staircase was awesome. It was a gorgeous home and Blair wished he knew why he was here and who had him here. Blair had a headache, so he knew that some drug was used. He didn’t usually get headaches, unless Jim was driving him nuts. This person wasn’t Jim. But yet, Blair hadn’t begun to panic yet. Why was that? Why was Blair so comfortable in this house? Had he been there before? Did he just forget about it? 

He looked into each bedroom, tried all the windows and the door to the balcony, but they were all closed for good. They weren’t budging. Blair turned around and there was a man standing there. He was very good looking, Jim’s height and build, blond hair, blue eyes and seemed almost friendly. Blair decided he needed to find out what was going on. 

“Can you explain to me why I’m here?”

“There is no way out of this house. It is sound proofed, the glass is shatter-proof and all of the doors are locked to stay that way. You are going to be my guest until I deem fit for you to leave. My name is Cliff, by the way.”

“Cliff, why am I here?” Blair asked once again. 

“My dear Blair, I’ve been watching you for two days and I decided you would be perfect for me. You’re beautiful inside and out. That’s what I’m looking for in a lover.”

“But Cliff, I’m already someone’s lover. I can’t be yours. I won’t cheat on them. Surely you must know this if you know so much about me.”

“You will grow to love me. You will grow to accept me. It’s just a matter of time. I will never hit you, beat you or attack you sexually. That will all come naturally at the right time. I’m very patient. I’ve been waiting my entire life for the perfect person.”

Blair shook his head to see if he would come out of this. No, he was still here. “Cliff, I’m in love with someone and I don’t want to stay here. Doesn’t that matter?”

“No, it doesn’t. You will eventually grow to love me, even if it takes years to do. Just remember that the house is sound proof, the windows won’t break and the doors will never open for you. I will leave every day at 7:00 and come home at 4:00. You will get used to my schedule and you will not attack me or I’ll hurt someone you love. Do you understand? I might not hurt you, but I will kill someone you work with that you like, or your lover if I feel the need. While I am at work, you will read in the library that I had made just for you. There are all sorts of books in there. I’m sure you’ll find something to read. You do like to read, right?”

Blair nodded his head and said, “I love to read. Thank you for at least giving me that.”

“You will be filmed the entire time I’m gone, so don’t think you’ll find a weak spot and get out. There are none. I have checked everything. The best thing you could do is to read and maybe cook something for dinner. But that’s totally up to you about cooking. And don’t think the fire department will come because the house will burn down before they figure out how to get in. You’ll die of smoke inhalation and where would that leave you, Blair?”

“Which bedroom is mine?” Blair asked. 

Cliff smiled and said, “You will share a bed with me. I will not force myself on you, but I will sleep better with you in the same bed. You won’t complain about it or you will punished. Do you understand?”

“What do you mean, punished?”

“You will be put in the gloomy cellar and left there all day long until I get home. It’s not a fun place to be. There are bugs, mice and spiders down there. Do you really want to chance it?”

Blair looked at the man that seemed so calm, but Blair knew inside he probably wasn’t. “I guess I have no choice, Cliff. I’m not happy. And you can’t make me happy no matter how long you hold me here.”

“We will see. If you don’t eat your meals, I will send you to the cellar, so keep that in mind. I’m a good cook. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. It’s time for dinner. Follow me.”

Blair followed him because no matter what, Blair didn’t want to end up in the cellar. That didn’t sound like a good place at all. And Blair was amazed at the fact that his stomach was growling. _How could you be hungry at a time like this?_

“I hear your stomach growling, Blair. See, you are hungry. I hope you like what I made for dinner.”

*

Jim barged into Simon’s office while he was talking to Joel. 

“Jim, you had better have a good reason for barging in here,” Simon barked. 

“Someone has kidnapped Blair,” Jim spat out, quickly. 

Joel and Simon both stood up and Simon asked, “When, who?”

“I don’t know who, but Blair went to get lunch for all of us, which he did and it’s in the gutter across the street. A man in a van grabbed him and put him in the back of the van and drove off. I asked for a description and she said it was green. She has no idea what model or anything else. Just that it was green. This happened about an hour ago. I, Megan, Brown and Rafe have been canvasing the area to see if anyone else saw anything. We have had no luck so far. We need to get more men on this Simon.”

Joel stood up and said, “Show me what I could do to help, Jim.”

“Thank you, Joel. Right now we’re looking to see if anyone just got of prison that would wish me harm by hurting Blair. If you could help, that would be great.”

Simon looked at both men and said, “Joel, you get started on the computer. I’m going to talk to Jim for a little bit.” Joel walked out the door and Simon closed it. “Jim, how do you know he didn’t leave of his own accord?”

“Simon, he loved his new position here. Being a police consultant to Major Crimes was like a feather in his cap. I promise you he wouldn’t have left us without telling us. It’s not his way.”

“But Jim, you and he are lovers. What if that was the problem?”

“So he hired someone to put a cloth over his mouth and throw him in the back of a van and leave?”

“You didn’t mention the cloth over the mouth, Jim.”

“Sorry, Simon. I’m a little on edge.”

Simon patted him on the back and said, “We’ll find him. Now, get busy.” Simon opened the door and shoved Jim out. Jim would have laughed if not for the troubles of the day. There was no time for laughter. He walked over to his desk and began to look through his files.

*

“What do you think of dinner, Blair?”

“You’re a really good cook. Unless of course you poisoned me or slip drugs into the food,” Blair answered. 

“I don’t have to resort to drugs or anything, Blair. I swear to you, I would never hurt you.”

“But Cliff, you are hurting me. What about that?”

“This you can get over. It will get easier as the weeks go by. I’m going to get the cheese cake and strawberries for dessert. Do you want to help me, Blair?”

“Sure, why not? It gives me something to do.”

Blair noticed in the kitchen there were no knifes. Just forks and spoons. When they got back to the dining room table Blair noticed that he used the handle of the spoon to cut the pie. It almost made Blair laugh. Almost being the key word. There was no time for laughing right now. Soon it would be bedtime and Blair was dreading that. 

“I got you some really nice pajamas to sleep in, Blair. So you don’t have to worry about being shy around me. I’ve taken care of everything.”

Blair felt like the man could read his mind. He ate his cheese cake and didn’t say a word. 

“Blair, did you notice that one of the bedrooms upstairs has a treadmill and a stair stepper machine in it. It’s for exercise. I don’t want you to get overweight just because you can’t get out.”

“Thanks…” Blair answered. 

They went and watched television for about two hours, saw the news and then Cliff said, “Time for us to get ready for bed.”

“I have to go to bed at the same time as you?” Blair asked, somewhat shocked. 

“Yes, I like the idea of having you in our bed. Now come with me and I’ll show you your clothes and pajamas.”

Blair sadly followed the man that said he would never hurt Blair upstairs and changed into his pajamas. 

As Blair lay on the side of the bed that Cliff said was his, he had tears rolling down his face. He missed Jim. How would Jim ever find him? This was no one Jim knew. Blair could tell. In fact, Blair wasn’t certain that Cliff even knew where Jim worked. What if he had only saw him that day and taken a shine to him? He wouldn’t even know that Blair was a Police Observer. 

“Are you all right, Blair?”

Blair answered, “Yes. Is there paper and pencil I can write with in the library? I’d like to keep writing on my book, tomorrow, if you don’t mind.”

“Top drawer in the desk. You can’t miss them. I’m glad to hear you’ll stay busy tomorrow while I’m gone. Goodnight, Blair.”

“Goodnight, Cliff.”

*

Jim had a terrible night’s sleep. He missed Blair like he never thought he would. _Why didn’t I tell him how crazy I was about him? When he comes back, I will tell him every single day._

Jim went to work on another day of searching files to find out who took Blair.

*

When Blair woke up, he knew he was alone in the house. He also knew that Cliff was watching him, so he knew better than to do anything stupid. He got up, got some clean things to wear and jumped in the shower. The pants were a little long on him, Cliff must have been hoping for a taller dude. Oh well, Blair decided he would just make the most of it while he waited for Jim to come for him. Surely they would find someone that saw him kidnapped right across from the station. Blair wasn’t going to worry about it now. That would come later, if Jim didn’t get here within a week, Blair was going to freak out.

*

Jim couldn’t believe that they were still looking for clues for Blair’s abduction from three weeks ago. Simon stood in his doorway and watched Jim’s dejected face and called out, “Ellison, my office.”

Jim jumped up and rushed to the room. “Is there news, Simon?”

“No, come in and sit down. We have to put most of our people back on their regular jobs. It’s been three weeks and we have no leads. Joel is still looking for a green van. But the person might have painted it by now. It’s time to get back to work. You can look for Blair on your off time as much as you want. But you need to do your job, Jim.”

“I understand that, to you, three weeks is too long, but to me it’s three weeks that someone might be trying to kill him. I need a leave of absence.”

“Stay at your desk and keep looking. But everyone else has to go back to their jobs.”

Jim sat down and couldn’t believe that it had been three weeks already. What was this person doing to Blair? Was he still alive? Jim believed he was, because the spirit animals never came to him. Jim was going to keep looking and never give up hope.

*

Blair knew he was in big trouble. Cliff was beginning to touch him fondly and Blair knew what would come next. It had been three weeks. This weirdo had the patience of a Saint, but that only lasted so long. Blair felt like it was going to end that night. This upset Blair to no end. He was in the living room near the front door and he stood there and just screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew it did no good, but he screamed anyhow. It was almost 4:00, Cliff would be home soon and Blair wished he could get out. So he screamed some more. What would it hurt? It actually made Blair feel better knowing he was probably pissing Cliff off. Then the oddest thing happened. The doorbell rang three times. 

Blair knew he couldn’t get out, but maybe someone heard him. So he screamed again. The bell rang about six more time and then nothing. Blair went to the side window and looked to see if he could see anyone walking around and saw Cliff dragging a woman’s body towards the garage. _Oh Jesus, what did I do? Now, he’ll kill both of us._

Blair had seen all the blood on the woman’s face, so knew he had probably already killed her. Blair sat down in the living room and tried to be calm. 

Cliff walked in and said, “I hope you’re happy. She was a decent enough neighbor. I told you not to make trouble, didn’t I? I heard on the tape you were screaming and she came to save you? Why did you do it so close to when I was coming home?”

“Cliff, you told me it was sound proof. Why would I have not screamed if I wanted to? And today was a day I felt like it. It was my anniversary with Jim.”

“I guess I should ask these things ahead of time. I was kidding about the sound proofing, but if you do that again, I will kill the next person that comes. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Blair answered, sadly. 

“Would you like to help make dinner? It would take your mind off things.”

“No thank you. I’m going to sit in the living room and think about what I caused.”

Cliff went in the kitchen and Blair could hear him cooking something. Blair walked over to the window and saw the bloody woman come out of the garage and put a finger to her lips as she rushed into her house. Blair could hardly contain himself. He was going to be rescued. Now, he just needed to stay calm. 

Dinner was sort of quiet, but Blair finally said, “I’m sorry Cliff, the day sort of threw me for a loop. I was out of control. I promise you won’t have to hurt anyone else after this.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that because the next person I hurt was going to be your Jim. I was going to hunt him down and kill him so that we could be happy.”

Blair didn’t want to give anything away, so he pleaded, “Please don’t kill him, Cliff. He’s a good man who deserves a long life. I promise that I won’t do a thing again. Do you accept my apology?”

“Yes, Blair, I do. I understand what happened today and tonight will be a special night for us to help you get over Jim. I’m looking forward to it.”

Blair smiled but said, “Not tonight, Cliff. We have to have our own night.”

Cliff then smiled also. “That makes sense. Let’s clean up the dishes and then watch tv.”

“Okay…”

*

Simon came rushing out of his office and said, “There is a man being held hostage. The hostage taker thought he killed the neighbor trying to help him, but she was able to get to the phone and call it in. The description of the man in the window sounds like Blair. They are on the way over. They’re sending one unit to ask if he’s seen his neighbor and then they’ll grab him when he opens the door.”

Megan said, “What if he slams the door and goes and kills Sandy?”

Jim looked mortified and added, “I agree with Megan. Wait for us.”

Simon went in and called the captain of the other station and when he came out he said, “It’s all ours.”

Joel said, “We’ve got to get him to take the flyer with her picture on it.”

Jim said, “Joel, we don’t have a flyer.”

“He doesn’t know that. We’ll put a picture of Megan on it and see what he does. As soon as he opens that door, he’s ours. He might know you, Jim, so it’ll have to be me and Rafe at the door,” Joel replied. 

Megan and Jim both looked pissed about that, but they also knew that Joel was right. Both of them hated when someone else was right. 

They all drove to the neighborhood and parked down the street from the man’s house. They had found out from the neighbor that the man’s name was Cliff Howell. Jim couldn’t wait to get his arms around Blair. 

They all got in position and that left Joel and Rafe to go up to the front door.

*

Cliff was holding Blair in his arms when the doorbell rang. “Do you want me to kill whomever is there?” he asked. 

Blair shook his head no. 

“Then I suggest you sit right here and shut your mouth. They will have to pay if you talk.”

“I won’t scream or anything, Cliff. I promise.”

Cliff answered the door but didn’t unlock the outside screen/gate. “Can I help you?”

Both men took out their ids and showed them to Cliff. “We’re looking for a woman that has been reported missing. We would like you to look at the flyer and see if you know her or have seen her,” Joel said. 

“I’m afraid I don’t get out much, so I would not be a help at all.”

“Could you at least take the flyer and look at it?” 

Blair walked up beside Cliff and said, “Cliff, see if we’ve seen her before. It won’t hurt. You might have seen her at work.”

Cliff noticed that neither of the men showed any interest in Blair, so this pleased him. “You’re right. We should help the police when we can.” And like that he opened the screen and metal gate and just like that, Rafe pulled him out and cuffed him. 

“You’re going to pay for this, Blair,” Cliff screamed as he was being dragged off to the police car. 

Jim came running up the stairs and held Blair in his arms. He kept kissing him over and over again and said, “We’ve been looking for a long while. But we never would have looked here.” 

Simon grabbed Blair from Jim and hugged him fiercely. “I’m sorry it took us so long, Sandburg.”

“He just saw me on the street. He had no idea who I was other than Blair Sandburg. He didn’t know anything about Jim or anything else.”

Megan rushed up and hugged him. “The EMTs are on their way up here. I’m sure you’ll need them, right?”

“Actually, I know this sounds fucking bizarre, but he treated me like royalty the entire time. Never raised a hand to me, never was cruel to me until tonight and never made advances, but I knew that was coming soon. He kept saying he was patient, but how patient can a person be, right? I mean it’s been three long fucking weeks. God, I missed you, Jim.” Blair went back into Jim’s arms. 

Simon smiled at the two men and finally said, “Blair you have to come down to the station and be questioned for the trial. Once that’s done you can have the next week off to rest up.”

“Oh my God, Simon, I’ve been resting for three fucking weeks. Did I mention that he didn’t allow bad language? So I’ll probably be adding fuck and fucking to everything for the next three weeks to make up for the time I lost.”

Everyone started laughing, except Jim. Jim still wasn’t happy that they wouldn’t have found him sooner than they did. 

“Hey Jim, you wanna go to the fucking station with me while I fill out the fucking reports?”

“I will be with you no matter where you go,” Jim answered, seriously. 

Simon said, “Oh shit, Jim is turning into a stalker.”

They all laughed once again. Blair pulled Jim’s face down and gave him a really good kiss and said, “I love you so much.”

Jim finally smiled. “I love you too, babe.”

“Babe, smabe, let’s get down to the station so you two can get home once again,” Simon ordered. 

They left officers there at the house with a dog to go through the house and see if there was anyone else there. 

Jim and Blair drove to the station with Jim going as slow as he could.

“Jim, we’ll have all night to be together and I mean together. God, I’m horny. I’ve missed you so much. I have to confess, I took care of myself a few times in the shower when I had dreams about you the night before. So shoot me.”

Jim barked out a laugh and pulled Blair closer to him. “I missed you so much. I knew you were all right because the spirit animals didn’t come for me. But yet we couldn’t find you. I was beginning to wonder if they had given up on me.”

“They’ll never give up on you, man. This dude was so weird, but he never hurt me or forced me to do anything. He tried to make my stay as pleasurable as possible. And if it wasn’t for you, I might have been okay. But I missed you too much. Damn you and that fine ass and cock.”

Again Jim let out a bark of laughter, feeling so relieved to have Blair talking like this. 

Once they got to the station Blair began to give his statement to Megan. She was chosen as the most reasonable one. Little did they know that she wanted to go and kick Cliff in the balls just for the fun of it. While they were finishing up, Simon came in and said, “They found four bodies in the dirt of his cellar. They must have been his past loves. You must have done a good job, Blair. Staying alive was hard, I’m sure, but it gave us the time to get him. I’m so glad we didn’t find you in his basement.”

Jim looked mortified with this last comment and Simon said, “I’m sorry, Jim. That came out wrong.”

“I know what you mean. I’m glad he’s alive too. It could have easily went the other way. But you know Blair, he has a way of figuring out people and working his magic. I think that’s what he did with this guy. Do we know who the men are?”

“Yes, they all had their wallets. They were taken a week apart from each other. So they didn’t last long at all. You’re right, Blair knows how to work his magic, thank God for that.”

Everyone in the bullpen said, “Amen to that.”

When they were done, they left and drove home. 

“Jim, I had a lot of time to think and I was wondering if we could sell the loft and get a house?”

“Seriously? You want to move?”

“Seriously, I do. If nothing else, I found out I loved having a library in my house, loved having a dining room and loved extra rooms for company. I want to have a house and a family someday.”

“You’ve never mentioned wanting a family before, Chief.”

“Well, I am now. But first things first. We have to tell your dad and your brother about us.”

“I already did while you were gone. I told them. They were shocked but were in on the search. My dad even put up a reward that will go to the woman that saw you though the window. She might be banged up, but she’s now $15,000.00 richer.”

“That’s all I was worth to him?” Blair teased. 

“I asked him to add at least another ten dollars, but he said no,” Jim joked back. 

“So Jim, what do you think about a move?”

“My dad bought me a house years ago when I bought the loft. He tried to talk me into selling the loft, but I was stubborn as usual and wouldn’t do it. He said he would save the house for me. Oh shit, I need to call my dad.”

“Pull over, I’ll drive home and you can call your dad.”

Jim did just that, shocking the hell out of Blair. 

As soon as Blair took off, Jim called his dad. 

“Ellison.”

“Hi Dad, I wanted to let you know that we found Blair. He’s alive, he’s well, he’s unhurt in any way and he wanted me to tell you. Yes, I know this is good news, Dad. Now, I have a question to ask you about the house you bought me years ago. I’ve never seen it and wondered if we could see it one of these days.”

“That would be wonderful. I have kept it furnished and cleaned since the day I bought it. A cleaning service keeps it up. Come by the house tonight and get the key and the address. You can sleep there tonight if you really wanted to. The utilities are all turned on.”

“Okay, we’ll stop by right now. Thanks, dad.” Jim closed his cell and smiled at Blair. Driver, we’re going to William’s house for the key to our new home.”

“Hot damn. Then we just need to save up for furniture and appliances.”

“Silly man, you don’t know my dad at all do you?” Jim laughed at the look on Blair’s face. 

“He furnished a house you don’t even live in?”

“And he kept it clean and the utilities on all these years. I can’t wait to see it. I hope you like it. Oh hell, I hope I like it.”

Blair pulled in front of William’s house and William came out to the truck. Jim opened up the door and smiled. 

“I know you boys are probably tired, so here is the address and how to get there and here are the keys. One set for each of you and a spare to keep in the house for emergencies.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Blair, I’m so happy you’re all right. And I want you to know, I expect to be invited over for dinner now and then.”

Blair smiled and said, “William, consider Sunday nights your night with us. We can watch the game together and eat a nice home cooked meal. Thank you for the concern over my welfare.”

“We’ll see you on Sunday, boys. Now go and see your house and decide if you want to stay the night or not.”

“Thanks, again, Dad.”

“Thank you, William.”

“Bye, boys.” William shut the door and walked back up to his house. 

Jim looked at the address and said, “This is a really nice neighborhood. Turn left here. Turn right there and then left again. Our house should be 9542 E. 32nd Street, fourth house on the right.”

Blair drove up to the address and they both just sat there. 

Blair finally found his voice. “This is our new house? What a great Craftsman house.”

“It is a great house, Chief. It looks huge. Let’s go check it out. If you’re up to it. You’ve been held hostage for three weeks, maybe you should rest first.”

“Hey Jim, I can rest when I die. How about we fuck first and then we rest?”

Jim laughed and said, “Okay, let’s go and check it out.”

“I expect to be carried over the threshold. Are you game, Jim?”

“I’ll carry, you open the door.”

They got to the front door and Jim lifted him into his arms and Blair opened up the door. Jim walked through and flipped the light switch on, which he could see in the dark. He set Blair down and they both just looked around like they were in shock. 

“This is a nicer house than your dad has, Jim.”

“I know, I agree. Wow. Let’s check this place out.”

They walked hand in hand, ooing and ahing in every single room. The kitchen was a bakers and cooking dream. There were four bedrooms, a library filled with books, four bathrooms and anything else you could hope to find in a house. 

“This is the biggest bedroom, so I say this is ours, Blair.”

Blair looked around at the king sized bed, the gorgeous dressers and night stands and wondered if they could move in that night. 

“You want to move in tonight?” Jim asked. 

“Wow, you’re a mind reader. I do want to move in and we can start our lives all over again. A fresh start. I want to forget all about the goofy Cliff.”

“He wasn’t goofy, Chief, he was insane.”

“Okay, the insane, Cliff.” Blair said. 

“Much better. Now let’s run to the loft and get our things like clothes and move in. What will we do with a garage?”

“Let’s try parking in it and see where that takes us.” Blair was still smiling. 

Jim said, “Oh, your car is at the loft too. We brought it over after we discovered you were missing. So we’ll pack up both vehicles and park them in the garage.”

“Sounds good to me, Jim. God, I’m so happy.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too, Jim. Now, let’s go and start our new life.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
